Tsubasa In Paradise
by syaoranlover5000
Summary: Syaoran and sakura stumble across this island it may seem like paradise but maybe not...T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1:Who are you

Tsubasa in Paradise Chapter 1

SyaoranLover5000:I edited chapters 1-3 so if you have read this before it may be a little different.

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN TSUBASA

Segulls scaled the azur blue sky, chasing whispy clouds. A part of the sky began to droup, as soon as it touched the golden sand the teardrop burst. Two people, a 14 year old boy, an archliogist, had brown hair and auburn eyes. He wore a torn cloke, underneath the cloke he was wearing a black shirt and gray pants. The other was a girl, the princess of Clow, about the same age as the boy. She was wearing a long white dress with pink disigns. For hours the two scaled the golden beach; found no human insight

"Are we the only two on it?" Syaoran asked. "I dunno?" Sakura replied. "By the way," Sakura replied, "where are Fai and Kurogane?" They looked around it seemed they were the only two on the island or as it seemed, two eyes decended on them."Syaoran,...it feels like someone is...watching...us." Sakura stammered. "It's ok princess," Syaoran said softly,"we're the only ones on the island."

The person watching them glided from branch to branch until he or she could catch up. The person waited until the time was right, she jumped down on the two. "Grahhhhh!" The black cloked person was ambushing the two with a large spear. "Princess!" Syaoran gasped. He dodged the attack and pushed Sakura out of the way, into a near by tree thus making her lose consicness. "Who are you?" Suprisingly the cloked person wanted to show there identidy.

They through off there cloke it was a girl with long brown hair, tied in a blue bow, and brown eyes beating with hatred. She was wearing a olive green t-shirt and blue denim jeans. She looked harmless but was far from nice, she ran up to Syaoran and pointed the spear at his throat, "What are you doing on "MY" island!" The girl yelled. "Well, what is your purpose on this island." Syaoran eyed the black glove she was wearing on her left hand."We're looking for a...well its comlicated but pl..." Syaoran stated.

"I demand an answer to my question, what is your purpose on this island!", "We're looking for feathers..." Syaoran replied. "WHAT!, you are looking for somthing that simple, you must be joking..." She laughed, " there are seagull feathers everywhere." " It's a curtain kind of feather." The girl's expession changed... " Well, what kind of feathers." "White feathers, with a pink or black symbol on it."

" You mean like this one." She pulled out an elegant white feather with the memory symbol on it from her pocket. " Yes, that is the right one, can you give it to me?" Syaoran asked. The girl laughed. "Hell no, I found it!" She replied. " You don't understand my friend will die if she doesn't have it!" Syaoran pleaded. " Your making that up!, I'll never hand this over for a lie!" The girl yelled. Syaoran droped to his knees and reaching to the side pulling out his sword Hien, standing up his sword turned in to a blazing inferno.

" I'd kill you if it meant getting that feather back!" " You not joking, I see I'll give you the feather for the right price." " Why does everything come with a price." Syaoran grummbled. "Okay if you don't want it back, then..." "Fine what do you want for it." " Work " What's the job." Syaoran asked. " Digging, for gold and other rocks of great value." She said noncalantly " So are you in or are ya out." Syaoran nodded. "Okay, their are three rules, the first rule is "My island my rules", the other two, well if we have to get to those, things will get... messy." She said pointing a small knife to his throat. " Now for the three tests." "But what about Sakura, she's unconscious." Syaoran asked. "Don't worry, my assistant will take care of that," She replied "Al!"

A white dog ran across the rocky terrian torward Sakura, " Hi, I'm Al short for ALaska." Al said proudly. "The dog can talk!" Syaoran exclaimed. " I'm a white german sheperd-husky mix." " Al...the girl is unconscious!" The girl yelled. "Ohhh." Al said in relization. "Bring her inside my cabin, A-sap." The girl ordered, snaping her fingers. Al draged her up the hill.

" Um, I never heard your name." Syaoran asked. " Should I tell you my name or should you tell me your name." The girl replied. "No answer huh, well the name's Rebecca or you can call me becca if you'd like, but no beck, becky, and ETC!" Rebecca answered. "You start tomorrow..."

Here's a question:is there such thing as a real white german shepered (revealed at next chapter) r+r

Let me know if i should change any thing else.


	2. Chapter 2:The Tests1,2,and 3

Remember that question:is there such a thing as a real white german shepared well there is so if you don't belive me LOOK IT UP!

Tsubasa in Paradise Chapter 2

"Why women why!"Syaoran yelled,"work harder!"rebecca comanded,rebecca was ontop of syaoran,which was digging hunched over.

19 Hours later

"we're done"rebecca yawned,"what do you mean we"syaoran complained."you didn't do anything"syaoran contiued complaining."I made you stronger,you should be thankfull"rebecca snaped,"night training"rebecca continued."what!"syaoran yelled."MY BACK IS BROKEN,REALLY"syaoran snaped,"I don't care about your back,you'll do the next tests wether you like it or not"rebecca snarled.

"ok,to test your speed"rebecca repleid.

24 HOURS LATER

"*pant**pant*go*pant*pant*"al said ran for the two miles before slowing,al then chomped on his leg."OWW"syaoran yelped,"get off me you flea bag"syaoran yelled."I do not have fleas"al said scraching himself,syaoran ran until he reached rebecca."good job"rebecca said clapping.

"now for the last test"rebecca snickered."ok,what's next"syaoran said in a disinterested tone,"sword play"rebecca 's eyes brightened,"now here is something I can work with"syaoran thought,syaoran took out his sword,the he reliezed something."you don't have a sword"syaoran questioned,"well I do have this"rebecca answered,showing a gleaming silver spear handle with a shiny gold spear on the top."ha you think you can beat hien with that thing"syaoran chuckled,"this happens to be my hand-made spear 360"rebecca snaped."It makes your hein look like a joke"rebecca continued."you'll SEE the real POWER of Hein"syaoran snaped,syaoran lunged at rebecca and as rebecca lunged at him.

"what the..."syaoran gasped, when rebecca tried to slash syaoran,spikes came out of the spear from all sides."what the heck are you trying to do kill me"syaoran said finishing his sentence."yes"rebecca said,as she tryed to slash him again a spike went into his side,"grrr"syaoran growled."you idiot, I knew you were going to be easy to beat"rebecca ran with his sword to try a suprise attack, though she was hot on his trail,"you little..."rebecca mumbled friecely,syaoran turned around quick he went to sheild the attack,he closed his heard a shiek of horror,he opened his eyes to see that he stabbed rebecca."oh my god,I-I...killed..her"syaoran stammered,rebecca riped the sword out of her,"I don't die easily"rebecca growled."what kind of sick chick is this"syaoran said shocked,she charged at syaoran with both the sword and the spear,she got behind him and stabbed syaoran in the gasped then thought"could this be the end,who would protect sakura,what if rebecca killed sakura!",he coughed into his hand he lowered his hand,"blood"he thought,.rebecca let go of the spear.

"dead like all the others"she replied,rebecca turned arouned, syaoran stood up and took the spear out of his back,he charged at rebecca and pined her to the ground by her feet."go ahead,kill me"rebecca challenged,syaoran raise the spear in one hand and the sword in the other hand,she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.A sharp noise signaled he hit some thing,rebecca opened her eyes to see that the sword and the spear were in the ground next to her,the spear on one side,the sword on the relesed her, he handed her the spear she jumped up attacked him.

She pushed her spear on his sword."you need to relize that I'm not do until I say I'm done"rebecca snaped as she pressed harder on his relesed and ran past each other and stood ready for an attack,rebecca relesed the grid on her spear."you pasted"she replied,"you can now work for me"she continued."go to sleep,get ready for a day of work tomorrow"rebecca replied as the moon shined on the empty clearing.

post a comment on this chapter pleaseeeee:) I V


	3. Chapter 3:Rebecca's Past

you people are stubborn you can't even give me reviews(the only two people who gave me reviews on my storys are shadowrose1and burningflame1000)please give me reviews.

Tsubasa in Paradise Chapter 3

"WAKE UP,YOU IDIOT"rebecca snaped."It's only 3:00 in the morning"syaoran whined,"GET UP"rebecca snarled.

19 Hours Later

"hey,rebecca"syaoran said while walking with her to the cabins,which were a few miles away."what"rebecca replied in a soft voice,"wh-what's your last name"syaoran stammered,as he was shocked at rebecca's kind voice."wolf,why"rebecca said curious."ahh nothin'"syaoran replied,"oo-k" she said wondering,"you go to bed,I'm going to meditate on the shore of the island"rebecca explained.

At Midnight

"rebecca,what's wrong"Al said concerned,"It-It's about syaoran"rebecca stammered."well,you know the nine guys who came to the island before syaoran?"rebecca explained nervously,"yea"Al replied."and only two...of the guys...completed the three tests"rebecca continued nervously,"go get syaoran!"rebecca comanded,"y-es sir...er...mamm"Al stammered.

At syaoran's cabin

"SYAORAN,WAKE UP"Al snaped,"whaaaa"syaoran yelped falling out of bed "what the heck was that for"syaoran snaped at al."rebecca wants you"al said quietly,"you didn't have to wake me up like that"syaoran replied."sorry...Oh I frogot to tell you something,I think rebecca and you are going to be very good friends"al said,"Or...something more"al said 's cheeks turned red,"No way!,she could never love me"syaoran yelled."Oh I see, you like rebecca"al snicked."No way,I LOVE SAKURA"syaoran snaped,"idiot"syaoran mumbled,syaoran bonked al on the head giving him a bump on the head,"anyway,rebecca wants you"al replied rubbing his head.

On the shore

"rebecca"syaoran yelled."I see al has given you my message"rebecca replied,"so,why did you want me down here at the shore"syaoran asked."It's about the second rule of the island"rebecca replied,"so tell me...what is it"syaoran asked."well let me explain"rebecca replied,"your not the first people to come to this island"rebecca explianed,"well that explains alot"syaoran chuckled."what did you say!"rebecca snaped,"grrr...let me finish"rebecca growled lowly,"as I was saying...during the first month I came here five guys stumbled onto the island...they all lost the test"rebecca contiued."two months later two other guys came...one failed,the other during the third test his sword sliped and...stabbed him,killing him instantly."*gulp*...so what does this have to deal with the second rule"syaoran asked,"let me finish!"rebecca snarled,she lifed up her fist and bonked syaoran on the head.

meanwhile

"they have no idea I'm watching this"al said spying on rebecca and syaoran.

with syaoran

"ok then...where was I..."rebecca thought."CAN'T YOU AT LEAST CARE ABOUT ME FOR A SECOND"syaoran snaped as he was pointing at the big bump on his head,"so as I was saying.."rebecca continued ignoring syaoran."a few weeks after a guy came blonde hair,brown eyes...he pasted the tests..."rebecca explained,"...a few days later he said he loved me,kicked him off the island.."rebecca explained,syaoran was just about to say something when rebecca interupted continued"a few weeks pasted when...".A tree branch snaped interupting rebecca,al jumped out of the tree before it fell,"what the heck are you doing here"rebecca asked,"eves droping"syaoran answered."rebecca and syaoran sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"al snicked,"I won't be sitting in no tree with him,after what happed to this tree rebecca snaped,"AL YOU ARE GOING TO PAY"rebecca snarled as she was chasing al with a mallet.

a few hour later

"what did you do to al"syaoran asked,"just locked him in my cabin"rebecca said nervously. MEAN WHILE "-et -e -ut"al mumbled as he struggled tied to the tree and tape on his mouth. BACK TO REBECCA "as I was saying...a few weeks pasted when another guy came, he looked a bit like you... he pasted all the tests the next day he said he loved me,kicked him off the island...a few days pasted he came back he said the same thing...I didn't kick him off the island...I..I..."rebecca drew her finger across her neck."*gulp* y-you...k-know...you-u...c-could...be more n-nice"syaoran stammered."YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE"snaped rebecca, she bursted out in tears."I never told anyone this,I went to the dementionl witch yuko,I asked her for a island and the power to cross dementions...she said my price was my family...my mom,my dad,everything, if I try to go to my house I get electricuted and die,they don't remember me...the only thing I had was al,he was a puppy then..."rebecca cried,"at least she didn't take my friends"rebecca put his hand on her back,she leaned on his shoulder,she whiped the tears from her eyes she sat up and looked at him and winked,"you know what,we're going to be the best of friends"rebecca said smiling.


End file.
